Are Dreams stronger than Nightmares
by Nytess
Summary: Tartaros is on the move to get someone but are they going to get? A redo of the story! I hope that you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**In the Cube of Tartaros**

Mard Geer was sitting in his throne chair. He had a care free smile on his face as he held the book of E.N.D close to him.

"Come to me, Kyouka."

In a flash Kyouka appeared, on one knee before him.

"Yes, King of Hades?"

Mard Geer looked at her.

"I want you to get a human that shall be brought here and make our guild stronger."

Kyouka looked at him.

"Yes Sir, who is this human?"

"This human is a mere child but has the mind almost as swell as Master Zeref. She lives in a non magical area but I want you and the other Demon Gates to get her."

"What does this human look like?"

Mard Geer extended his hand that wasn't holding E.N.D and a hologram showed a group of human students wearing high class uniforms.

One of them seemed to be writing something that was not of the class itself.

The student had dark skin and black hair that was put into cornrow braids that hung to her shoulder. She wore thing ring glasses and wore a boys uniform for some odd reason.

As she was writing something the teacher went to her desk.

"Are you writing messages in my class, Amethyst?"

The human girl, now called Amethyst didn't look at him but went on writing.

"No."

"Then what are you writing?"

"Notes to myself."

The teacher took the miniature notebook from her and went through the pages then looked at the class, showing what Amethyst was writing.

"As always class, Amethyst only writes rubbish."

All of the students began to laugh then class was over. Amethyst got her notebook back then left out of the room while the rest of the class mocked her.

The hologram vanished and Mard Geer looked at Kyouka.

"Gather the other Demon Gates and you all will be going to the Land of Orchid.

"Yes, King of Hades."

With that Kyouka left to gather the other demon gates and they all left to the land of Orchid.

**In the land of Orchid (A non magical land)**

Amethyst had arrived to her home. She went straight to her room and threw off her uniform and put on different clothes that were to her liking. She wore a white short sleeve turtleneck shirt and light blue jeans. She had gleaming lilac eyes and she wore a silver necklace that had a key with a bird wing on the left.

After changing clothes Amethyst went to a different room that she would always be in to do whatever she pleased. She lived in a large mansion that was color coated. When she was younger she was so fascinated with how houses could be built so she made a personal request to design her own home. At first the adults wouldn't allow her but when she showed them what she was capable of they gave her the funds that was needed and her dream house was built.

When she got to the door of a different room she was tackled to the floor. She looked up to see that it was her personal demon companion.

Her demon companion was a female that was taller than her and had an hourglass figure. She had long black hair that hung to her lower back and she had ice purple eyes with thin dark rings around them. She had a long black scared tail, large metal clawed hands and black bird like feet. She wore a no sleeve black tight turtleneck top that covered her breasts and she wore black leather pants.

"Welcome home, Sparkle!"

That was another thing Amethyst allowed her demon companion to call her 'Sparkle' because when they first met it was hard for her demon to say her name and at the time before they got to know each other the demon would mockingly call Amethyst 'Sparkle' but for some reason Amethyst never had a problem with it, in fact she liked being called that.

"Thank you, Kyrah."

Kyrah got off Amethyst who sat up but she noticed that Amethyst looked down about something.

"Sparkle, what's wrong?

Amethyst looked away.

"Nothing much, just my school."

Kyrah frowned. She hated the school that Amethyst went to but she was more upset that she couldn't do anything about it. Ever since she and Amethyst met she learned that Amethyst was alone with no friends, a dick for a father and assholes for a school. Well, at least Amethyst doesn't think badly of anything when she comes home but still, it really sucked just knowing that she was having it rough at the place.

She blinked when she saw Amethyst hand her the small notebook.

"What is this?"

"I told you that once a week I would teach teach you about messages from other places."

Kyrah's tail began to wag as she smiled.

"You mean you'll teach me about decoding messages?"

"Yep, I promised you I would."

Kyrah glomped Amethyst then they both left to the desk that was in the room. As they were writing Amethyst began to teach Kyrah the basics of decoding messages.

"When decoding any messages from any place you are, it's just like a puzzle. Knowing you, I know that you would match the pieces first into the same color groups before forming the groups one at a time. You always start with these top things."

Kyrah watched as Amethyst got a puzzle and dumped the pieces onto the low table they had in there.

"Just like anyone else they would just dump the problem on you, it could be anything the real question is, how will you solve it? I will use you as an example, whenever you have a puzzle you would put the pieces in the same color groups for a head start instead of just randomly trying the pieces together. Once you have finished with that you began putting the color pieces together, and afterward you just simply attach each group together and you are done with the puzzle. The same goes for math and messages. You have the problem or message, you break it into parts, and one by one you solve the puzzle in parts. Was I clear enough for you?"

Kyrah nodded and looked at the practice code that Amethyst had written for her to do.

(FI UYO ANC DERA HSIT UYOER NO HET TIHGR KRACT)

Kyrah blinked but read it the second time then wrote her decoding.

(If you can read this, you're on the right track)

"Am I right?"

Amethyst looked at the answer and smiled.

"Yes. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes."

They did a few more codes together then Amethyst heard her name being called.

"Amethyst! Are you home?!"

Amethyst put the book down that she was holding and left out of the room.

She looked down the stairs and saw that it was her father.

Her father, just like her had dark skin but he was a tall muscular man that had bright blond hair that hung to his mid back. He had dark eyes and wore a long sleeve dark brown business suit. He had a mustache and his name was Bronze.

He looked at Amethyst with cold eyes as she walked up to him.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

"Nothing of importance, Father."

"How foolish of you, well no matter I will be on a business trip that will be about a week so you will be here doing what you are supposed to be doing, such as making sure this place is spotless."

"I will, Father."

Her father nodded then left to his room. Amethyst left back to her room but saw that the book was closed. She honestly didn't remember closing the book when she left so then she and Kyrah picked up from where they left off.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about that. I didn't like how it first came out so this was a redo. I still hope that you have enjoyed the fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day in the Cube**

Kyouka had informed all of the other Demon Gates to look for a teenage human girl named Amethyst and bring her alive back to the Cube.

Tempesta looked at Jackal.

"What is this plan?"

Jackal smirked at him.

"Simple, we are trying to go into a whole new lever of power and all humans will fear us and become our servants."

After that all of the members of the Nine Demon Gates all left the Cube to the land of Orchid.

Lamy was in Hell's Core working on future dream models for Tempesta and Jackal, well mostly Jackal. Suddenly she felt a weird static presence of someone in the lab with her and watching her so she looked up to see a person standing before her.

The person wore a long sleeve black long jacket and black pants. They wore black gloves, mid calve high black boots and a black skull mask. The person was rather tall and slim but as for gender it was hard to tell thanks to the jacket.

Lamy, not impressed just looked at the person.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?"

"..."

"I don't have to waste with you, so scram."

The person turned and extended a hand. The moment their hand was extended out, the lab blew up. Lamy was in complete shock as she stared at her now destroyed lab.

"M-My...Lab..."

She was about to look at the person but was stopped when face was in their hand.

"What are you?"

"...Eleektro."

With that Elektro blasted Lamy to nothing. When Elektro finished doing that he left out of the lab and began to cause a large wave of explosions throughout the entire Tartaros guild. All the soldiers were shocked and burned to ashes if they too close to Elektro.

When Elektro got outside he jumped onto his black winged electric board.

"Next stop, Magnolia City, in the land of Fiore."

With that Elektro took off.

**Magnolia City, Fiore**

Erza and Minerva were in the East Forest talking. As they were talking Erza noticed how quiet Minerva was being so she looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

Minerva looked at the ground.

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't know how to bring up a good talk without messing up."

Erza smiled at her.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try it from time to time."

Minerva looked at Erza then nodded. Not too long after that they both heard loud explosions coming from the city. Without wasting a moment both of them ran to see what was going on and soon got their answer when they saw Elektro attacking the city.

Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and charged at Elektro who moved out of the way. Elektro faced Erza who charged and swung her sword. The moment her sword touched Elektro it shattered into debris and Erza backed off away from Elektro.

'What was that? My sword just broke into pieces but how?'

Erza looked at Elektro sharp eyed.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Elektro because you're about to suffer from my radiation!"

With that Elektro Extended a hand towards her and a shockwave hit Erza causing her to fall back. Minerva charged at Elektro next to fight but had her magic to coat her hands as she struck at them.

As they were fight in a close combat Minerva picked a strange feeling.

'How come I keep feeling a static spark from this person?'

Just then Elektro grabbed Minerva's arm, pulled her close and kicked her in the rib causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground, crashing into Erza. Erza was on her knees and picked Minerva up to see if she was alright.

"Minerva!"

Minerva looked at her.

"Er..za..."

Erza looked to see where Minerva was kicked only to see that part of the dress was burned.

"Oh no."

Erza looked up to see Elektro on their board looking down at them.

"I believe I kicked her harder than I have planned to. Knowing how a kick like that from me is certain death but it can be cured by someone but I would hurry if I were you."

Erza looked at Elektro.

"Who is this person and where can I find them?"

"Her name is Amethyst and she lives in the land of Orchid. As for your friend she had I would say at least 12 hours at the most if she doesn't use her magic."

With that Elektro left them alone and Erza looked down at Minerva who was trying to stay awake. Erza picked Minerva up, being careful of the burn on Minerva's side.

"Hang in there Minerva, I promise I will get you to this Amethyst person."

Minerva nodded then Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armor then she flew away to the land of Orchid.

'Please let me find her in time.'

**In the land of Orchid**

Amethyst was at her school. It was a half day but she didn't care. It was the same of everything to her, get bullies by both staff and student. As she was in the lab room she was studying different types of metal and which metal could absorb the most heat.

She then stopped when she heard one of the windows being opened. She looked over to her left and saw two girls about her age coming into the lab. One of them had red hair and was helping the other girl to stand.

The red haired one had her friend to lean back against the wall.

"Just wait here Minerva, I'll go look for this girl."

Amethyst not knowing the real problem stepped up.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Erza looked at Amethyst.

"I'm looking for a girl named Amethyst, I was told that she came to this school. Please you have to tell me where she is."

Amethyst just looked at her.

"I'm Amethyst, now what happened to your friend?"

"Someone attacked us and left a huge electric burn on her side."

Amethyst went to Minerva and looked at where the burn was. When she saw it she frowned then nodded.

"Alright but I would have to do it at my house, come on."

Erza smiled and picked Minerva up.

"Thank you."

All three of them snuck out of the school to where Amethyst lived. When they got there Amethyst was tackled by Kyrah who was happy to see her, as always.

"You're home early."

"I know but it's a good reason. Alright Kyrah, we have an emergency so we need to do an operation."

Kyrah nodded then picked Minerva up and all four of them went upstairs to a large lab. Minerva was placed on the lab table and Kyrah looked at the burn.

"Okay Amethyst we're looking at a 2 degree burn between the last rib and her hip bone on her left side."

Amethyst nodded then got her tools.

"Alright then."

Amethyst looked at Erza.

"Alright, I will put your friend her to sleep then we'll get started on the operation."

Erza nodded then went to Minerva and held her hand.

"It's going to be alright Minerva."

Minerva looked at her but passed out when she felt something being injected into her.

"...Er..za..."

Soon after Minerva was passed out Amethyst and Kyrah got stated on the operation to save Minerva.

**AN: Chapter 2 of Are Dreams stronger than Nightmare! I hope that you liked the chapter and the action! I will update soon. See ya!**


End file.
